User blog:MagneticHyena/Resigning from the Wiki
A message to all members of the wiki. For the past several months, the speculative evolution community on wikia had rifted and torn itself apart due to pointless, over exaggerated drama that has led to the creation of two separate wikis that I've look at in disgust, having 'loved' the themes and ideas of speculative evolution since discovering it in 2010. Nevertheless, as a founding member of this new wiki following the break from the original (I had undoubtedly aided in the split), I felt that it was in the interest of the members and a future community to help build this new wiki into something more palatable to all users. Of course, being the person I am, with the level of school and public work that I have to involve myself in, I've commonly pushed the wiki to the back of my mind and lower down on my list of priorities, something I'm regretful about. I've wanted to help build this wiki. I've wanted to draw in more users. I've wanted to edit and rebuild those pages that needed editing and rebuilding. However, my tight schedule, coupled with the countless numbers of family related events that I've been entangled in have really sapped the enthusiasm and strength I always wanted to put into a speculative evolution wiki. \You see, I simply can't go on pretending that I care about editing and building up this wiki anymore in the face of all the work I want and have to do outside of the internet; I simply can't go on leaving this community for weeks on end while I go about my business in the real world. With my final year of school coming up next year (with (hopefully) four more after that in university to study 'government and business'), coupled with the countless hours of work that I have to do on holiday, I have no more energy left to devote towards the speculative evolutionary community on wikia. I no longer care about editing. I no longer care about rebuilding the community. I want to look at the community from a distance whilst not interacting with it, because I simply don't have the time, fervour, or enthusiasm for the concept that I had when I stumbled across the original wiki all those years ago. As a result, I'm 'officially unofficially' resigning from all action on the wiki from this point onwards; I will not edit or help out this community, and I will not create new pages, nor will I offer or give any advice or help through this account (do what you will with my personal projects, because I no longer care to take lead of them). I will occasionally come back every so often to see how you all are getting along, but if you wish to contact me for anything, please do so through my personal email address (magnetichyena@gmail.com) or over my zetaboards profile (TheCadet), because I won't respond any other way. To all of you who have helped build this new wiki - best wishes, and good luck for the future. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs